


August 5, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes were wide the minute she viewed Amos struggling under the creature she managed to throw recently.





	August 5, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl's eyes were wide the minute she viewed Amos struggling under the creature she managed to throw recently and viewed groceries near him.

THE END


End file.
